


Darling, You Talk Too Much

by ImNotOhKay



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: I am really shit at tagging, I suppose, M/M, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOhKay/pseuds/ImNotOhKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick makes a romantic gesture. Things haven't gone exactly as he planned but maybe they're better this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, You Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This work is completely unedited. I've also experimented a bit more with writing Nick's voice and I maybe like what I have but I don't know, feedback would be lovely? xx

Nick wondered why he had let Harry talk him into this as he paced Louis and Harry's living room. Louis didn't like him, he was sure of it but Nick couldn't help but have a crush on him. Nick shoved his fingers into his hair in a failed attempt to rectify his drooping quiff, Louis was the most annoying twat Nick had ever met and he wasn't Nick's type, not even a bit. Nick usually liked to do all the talking  when he was with someone, he liked having an audience for his self-proclaimed brilliance and way with words, he enjoyed nothing more than being centre stage - which is why Louis wasn't his type, he always competed with Nick in that regard.  
  
"I swear to god, Grimshaw, if that carpet has a hole in it from your pacing you're paying for it to get refitted."  
  
Perfect. The subject of his thoughts had come to break his reverie. Nick plastered what he hoped was a winning smile onto his face and with a witty retort at the tip of his tongue; he turned to face Louis.  
  
Only Louis wasn't alone, he was with that leggy brunette girl who he paraded around in public as though they were the most life-like ventriloquist act anyone had ever seen and whose name Nick couldn't be arsed to remember.  
  
Nick sighed, well the dinner that Harry had helped Nick cook – okay fine, Harry cooked and Nick drank wine and talked a mile a minute to distract Harry from the fact that he wasn't helping, at all- wasn't going to happen with Eleanor there (so okay, he knew her name but like no big deal) and a small part of Nick was relieved – even though Harry had told him that Louis liked him Nick had visions of Louis doubled over laughing when he realised this was a surprise date.

He turned to Louis and said, "Uhm, Harry left you dinner in the dining room."  
  
"But, we never eat in there unless it's for special occasions," Louis said, frowning.  
  
"Take it up with darling Harold, I'm leaving," Nick said, he smiled politely -it was probably more of a grimace- at the aforementioned leggy brunette as he turned to gather his things. He heard Louis  
mutter something to Eleanor and when Nick turned around she had left the room.  
  
Louis was frowning at his phone when Nick looked at him. "Where did your girlfriend go?"  
  
Still frowning, Louis looked at Nick and waved his phone in front of Nick's face. "What does he mean by, 'it's a date, you idiot'?" He asked Nick.  
  
Nick had to grab Louis' wrist so he could look at the phone. Nick read the message from Harry and sighed. Still holding Louis' wrist he pulled him to the dining room where Harry had set the table with their best cutlery and plates, a bottle of wine and candles as the only lighting.  
  
"I, uhm, Harry is my best friend and all but I don't want to date him," Louis said.  
  
Nick ran his hand down his face. If this weren’t happening to him he would find it funny, maybe one day he could tell their grandchildren this story - that is, if Nick could even get Louis to the point of  
first date. "This wasn't for you and Harry," he said.  
  
Louis' lips parted in confusion (not that Nick was staring at his lips or anything), he looked up at Nick and said, "...then who?"  
  
"C'mon, Tomlinson, concentrate. You'll get there eventually," Nick said in frustration.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Oh," Nick said. "But since you have company, I'll just take a rain check."  
  
"Not so fast, Grimshaw," Louis said.  
  
Louis grabbed Nick's jacket and pulled him closer, he brought his hand up behind Nick's neck and pulled Nick's face towards his own when a delicate cough from the doorway made them both jump.  
  
They looked over to see Eleanor smiling at them, she looked at Louis and said, "Is this the guy you were telling me about?"  
  
Nick watched as Louis' cheeks turned pink when he nodded at Eleanor.  
  
"Well then, I'll call you tomorrow and we can reschedule movie night."

And with that she left.  
  
  
"So, you talk about me?" Nick asked, wanting to see Louis blush again.  
  
Louis pulled Nick's hair gently before saying, "You talk far too much, Nick Grimshaw, when there are more interesting ways to occupy  
your mouth."  
  
Nick agreed and pressed his lips against Louis'.  
  
Their dinner was cold by the time they resurfaced but neither of them minded that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone. I was trying to sleep and my computer was turned off, so I wrote this on my phone and in the dark. Also, hmm, maybe I was a bit too mean to Eleanor? idk, thoughts? Comments? Cookies?


End file.
